This disclosure relates to suture constructs and methods of using the suture constructs in various tissue reconstruction procedures.
Orthopedic procedures are often performed to repair musculoskeletal injuries. For example, soft tissue may tear away from bone during vigorous exercise or sporting activities. When tears occur, reattachment is often necessary to repair the damaged tissue. Suture anchors and buttons are two types of surgical devices that have been developed to facilitate these repairs; however, additional advancements in this field of technology are desired.